The semiconductor industry has seen tremendous advances in technology in recent years, permitting dramatic increases in circuit density and complexity, and equally dramatic decreases in power consumption and package sizes. Present semiconductor technology now permits single-chip microprocessors with many millions of transistors, operating at speeds of tens (or even hundreds) of MIPS (millions of instructions per second) to be packaged in relatively small, air-cooled semiconductor device packages. A by-product of such high-density and high functionality in semiconductor devices has been the demand for increased numbers of external electrical connections to be present on the exterior of the die and on the exterior of the semiconductor packages which receive the die, for connecting the packaged device to external systems, such as a printed circuit board.
Typically, dies contain a bonding pad which makes the electrical connection to the semiconductor package. To shorten the electrical path to the pad, the bonding pads were moved to the side of the die nearest the transistors and other circuit devices formed in the die. Connection to the package is made when the chip is flipped over and soldered. As a result, the dies are commonly called flip chips in the industry. Each bump on a pad connects to a corresponding package inner lead. The packages which result are lower profile and have lower electrical resistance and a shortened electrical path. The plurality of ball-shaped conductive bump contacts (usually solder, or other similar conductive material) are typically disposed in a rectangular array. The packages are occasionally referred to as "Ball Grid Array" (BGA) or "Area Grid Array" packages.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of an example BGA device 10. The device 10 includes an integrated circuit 12 mounted upon a larger package substrate 14. Substrate 14 includes two sets of bonding pads: a first set of bonding pads 16 on an upper surface adjacent to integrated circuit 12 and a second set of bonding pads 18 arranged in a two-dimensional array across an underside surface. Integrated circuit 12 includes a semiconductor substrate 20 having multiple electronic components formed within a circuit layer 22 upon a front side surface of semiconductor substrate 20 during wafer fabrication. The back side surface 23 remains exposed after the device 10 is formed. The electronic components are connected by electrically conductive interconnect lines to form an electronic circuit. Multiple I/O pads 24 are also formed within circuit layer 22. I/O pads 24 are typically coated with solder to form solder bumps 26.
The integrated circuit is attached to the package substrate using the controlled collapse chip connection method, which is also known as the C4.RTM. or flip-chip method. During the C4 mounting operation, solder bumps 26 are placed in physical contact with corresponding members of the first set of bonding pads 16. Solder bumps 26 are then heated long enough for the solder to reflow. When the solder cools, I/O pads 24 of integrated circuit 12 are electrically and mechanically coupled to the corresponding members of the first set of bonding pads 16 of the package substrate. After integrated circuit 12 is attached to package substrate 14, the region between integrated circuit 12 and package substrate 14 is filled with an under-fill material 28 to encapsulate the C4 connections and provide additional mechanical benefits.
Package substrate 14 includes one or more layers of signal lines that connect respective members of the first set of bonding pads 16 and the second set of bonding pads 18. Members of the second set of bonding pads 18 function as device package terminals and are coated with solder, forming solder balls 30 on the underside surface of package substrate 14. Solder balls 30 allow BGA device 10 to be surface mounted to an ordinary PCB. During PCB assembly, BGA device 10 is attached to the PCB by reflow of solder balls 30 just as the integrated circuit is attached to the package substrate.
The C4 mounting of integrated circuit 12 to package substrate 14 prevents physical access to circuit layer 22 for failure analysis and fault isolation. Thus, new approaches that are efficient and cost-effective are required.
One prior method for analyzing defects in a circuit includes the use of a photo-emission microscope to view a circuit which is powered. Defects within the powered circuit photo-emit, wherein the photo-emissions are recorded with a photo-emission microscope. A drawback to this approach is that the location of the defect must be in a high state prior to examination of a particular region with the photo-emission microscope to be observable. Therefore, an apparatus and method that provides fast and cost effective analysis of semiconductor circuits is desirable.